Four times reloaded
by subseeker
Summary: Three times John wanted to propose to Randy and the one time life didn't trip him up. Centon, what else?


Thank you all for the feedback to Four times and I was so happy to read that you want a sequel!

Okay, so this is the sequel to Four times. Wasn't hard to guess, right? ;D

And thanks for the plot-suggestions! But as the summary already says, I kept the Four-times-principle up and I hope you'll like it nevertheless.

Rko-flavored-skittlez: Didn't use your suggestion it on this one but I'll keep that in mind and I'm already thinking about how it could work out :D

kibshika: Never tried mpreg, 'cause I always try to keep my stories as realistic as possible. But we'll see, I'm not done with writing in a long time ;-)

So, what else to say? Probably nothing but: go ahead, read and review? *pretty please?*

Love you guys!

* * *

One year full of perfection. With him. Randy had made his life perfect and he added a little more perfection every single day. If someone had told him two years ago that he would fall head over heels in love with a man, with his best friend even, he would have told them to fuck off. But as life goes it happened and after a stony start it was the best thing that _could_ have happened.

God knows it had shocked the hell out of him to hear that Randy loved him and it for sure hadn't been okay to run away after Randy had told him the truth, less after Randy got seriously hurt that evening. But what had shocked him most was the epiphany which hit him that very moment, back then at the examination room of the hospital.

He loved Randy, too.

Four days of shocked and panicked hiding had followed, of admitting the facts to himself, of accepting them… of thinking of a way to apologize to the man he loved and tell him that he felt the same. And hours full of waiting and hoping after sneaking into Randy's house, finding him asleep on the couch. He would have understood if Randy had kicked him out immediately but instead… but instead he'd forgiven him.

Ever since they had been together every possible minute. They had kept their relationship a secret for about half a year. Their families had been the first to know and his own parents had reacted quite easy about the news, since his brother was gay. They had been surprised, definitely, but it never had been a problem. Randy parents however... it was a lot of talking necessary, explaining, until they had been as easy as his own parents. Then their closest friends... no problems there. Their boss, their co-workers. Only few people had a problem with it, but they had to live with the facts.

The interesting thing was that a little more than a half year ago it had been Cody who revealed his love for Ted and Ted… well, Ted, although not sure about his own feelings, dared the step. A month later it had been more than obvious that it had been the right thing to do. It was pretty clear that he loved his Baby-Boy.

John sipped at a glass of wine, all lost in his thoughts while his eyes stayed fixed on Randy's peaceful face. They were lying in the couch and John was more or less sitting in the corner or armrest and backrest. Between his legs lay Randy, arms wrapped around his waist while his head was resting against John's belly. The grey eyes were closed, the handsome features relaxed and contented and maybe even still a bit flushed from their love-making just a few minutes ago. With a loving smile John smoothed tenderly over the short cropped hair, thinking that this man was the most precious gift on earth.

His gaze swept over to the clock for a second. Only about ten minutes until… their first anniversary. Tomorrow was their first anniversary and he'd planned something special. His eyes found back to Randy who still had his eyes closed, his soft breathing sending small warm puffs of air over John's skin, causing goose bumps to flare all over his body.

Letting his fingertips trail over a tattooed shoulder his smile became even more lovingly as he imagined how Randy would react to his… surprise. Unknown by the younger man it sat right there on the coffee table, hidden in a brown wooden box which had always been there, always empty. Now it held a small black box and in that box… was ring.

Waiting to be given to the love of his life. Yeah, he wanted to propose to Randy at their anniversary, after a nice dinner at their favourite restaurant, because it was a perfect date and the perfect place and god knew, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, until they were old, had grey hair and a strange liking for ugly clothes and surgical stockings.

No way he would Randy let go ever again. He loved him more than anyone else in his life. And then he'd seen it. That ring. His heart had jumped as he saw it and all he could think of was to buy it and propose to Randy.

He trailed a finger down the younger man's spine, feeling every bump. His fingers splayed as his hand moved back up again, nails scraping lightly over the soft skin... leaving goose bumps in their wake. This ring would mark Randy as claimed. As _his_. And in addition there was always the lingering fear that, as long as they weren't married, he had no right to decide or even been informed in case Randy had an accident.

And after proposing to Randy there was another surprise for the younger man. His betrothal gift. The _perfect_ betrothal gift. One Randy would love. Why? Because John was sure he _wanted_ it.

It was a house.

They had been looking for a house to move in together for a while now without success. There had never been the _yessss_-effect, except for the one they had been viewing three weeks ago. After the tour through the house they had looked at each other and it had been a done deal. The agent told them to sleep on it and when Randy called the estate agent the next day, all beaming with pure happiness that they had found _their_ house... it had already been sold.

What Randy didn't know was that it had been John who'd bought it, the same day they had viewed it.

And for the past three weeks John had felt like a goddamn bastard because Randy had been devastated and he was moping for days after the bad news, sad puppy faces included, and it had taken all of John's willpower not to spill the truth to soothe Randy's sorrow.

Another glance at the clock. Four minutes.

There was a sigh and Randy shifted a bit, nuzzling his face against his belly. The arms around John's waist tightened and he felt the smile that spread on the younger man's face before he saw it. Letting his hand rest in Randy's nape, John played with the soft hair there. It caused a slight shiver to run through Randy, made him hum in that forbidden sexy low voice of his.

"I love you," John whispered.

Randy turned his face a bit, placing a kiss on the spot right above John's heart and murmured: "And I love you, Babe."

After a quick side-glance John watched a smile tug at Randy's beautiful lips as he lazily slid up his body, licking, nibbling, sucking and kissing on his way to John's mouth.

"Three minutes, Babe," he said huskily against the older man's lips, torturing him with soft nips at his lower lip, with rubbing his groin against John's. "How about a hot ride to start our second year?"

Randy's husky voice sent jolts of heat right to his cock, calling it to life again. Heat curled up in John's guts and between his legs and John watched in awe as the other man's pupils dilated, the silver eyes darkening, becoming endlessly deep and _fuck_, John wanted to drown in them. Randy bucked his hips harder, the _god yes_ he drew from John's throat was being swallowed by Randy's lips as he claimed his mouth into a demanding kiss.

And with a helpless moan John surrendered to the man he loved more than his own life…

x

It had been a perfectly lazy day full of cuddling, kissing and love. They stayed in bed until noon, had a wonderful brunch and a nice hot bath together and ended up in bed again. When John told him they would celebrate their anniversary with a dinner at their favorite restaurant he smiled at the happy sparkling in those beautiful grey orbs.

No doubt that Randy could be a spoiled brat but sometimes… just like this very moment… it was a _small_ thing that could make him perfectly happy.

Now they were sitting in the restaurant at their favorite table in the far corner of the dimmed room. The golden light of the candle on their table illuminated Randy's handsome features, made the bronze skin shimmer softly and John could do nothing but gaze at the man in front of him, thinking that having this man in his life made him the luckiest man on earth. He was so lost in looking at Randy that the smug smile on the younger man's lips went unnoticed by him until it morphed to a fully grown grin.

"Like what you see?" Randy said amused, looking up to him while placing a glass of red wine at his lips.

Fascinated John watched as the candlelight broke in the red liquid, highlighting Randy's eyes in the most beautiful way.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" John breathed, totally enthralled.

A low chuckle.

"Not often enough, Babe."

His eyes never left the younger man's as John took his hand, placing a loving kiss onto the palm.

"You're the most beautiful creature I ever laid my eyes on," he whispered against the skin.

Another kiss. And a third and with every kiss the grin on Randy's lips faded, becoming a smile again, so very tender that it made John's heart stumble and the undisguised love gleaming in those grey orbs took his breath away.

"Promise that you always gonna be at my side, Ran, no matter what happens."

Into John's voice laced a begging note, very lightly so but definitely there, as always when he spoke those words. Randy had come to know this by now and he also knew what to say to give him the reassurance he needed.

Turning his hand a little in John's he interlaced their fingers, his thumb brushing over John's gently.

"I'm never gonna leave you, Johnny. Promise. I love you, Babe."

A long moment of quietness followed as they gazed at each other, holding the others hand. Being together, being close.

Eventually they continued to eat and John noticed that a certain nervousness added to the anticipation he'd felt the whole day. He'd planned on proposing to Randy between the main dish and the dessert.

Only a few minutes more…

Letting his left hand drop casually to his leg, he slipped it into the pocket of his pants and felt the small box with the ring and the key with the bow, still pondering how he should do it. Propose to Randy first and then give him the key afterwards? Or maybe give him the key first and then propose to him? He lifted his hand back up and took his glass of wine to take a sip, silently sighing into the glass. And another sigh got lost in the glass when he realized that his heart was beginning to beat furiously.

Correction here, he didn't feel a _certain_ nervousness. He was _FUCKING NERVOUS_.

John sat the glass back down and let his eyes flick to Randy, who was looking at him incredulously with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided little smile.

"Are you blushing, John?" he asked amused, leaning a bit closer to him.

Caught like a deer in the headlight his head snapped up, his eyes widening for a second. He cleared his throat then and fixed his eyes back on his plate, continuing to eat while chiding himself for acting like a giddy teenager.

"Uhm, it's quite warm in here…" he muttered.

Low chuckling followed from the other side of the table.

Then: "You are too cute, Johnny."

"… am not cute…" John mumbled and he was sure that the tips of his ears were glowing red by now, too.

Another low chuckle.

"_Ooh_ yes, you are, Cena. Very much so."

And somehow Randy managed to sound totally serious and beyond totally amused at the same time. The smug smile returned to Randy's face but to John's relief he didn't dig any further.

"Did Cody talk to you in the past days?" the younger man asked instead, letting John off the hook.

Grateful for the change of subject he asked: "No, I haven't seen him in a while. Why?"

"He wants to propose to Ted," Randy replied, skepticism lacing heavily into his voice.

The blush forgotten he looked up to Randy at this strange tone. Involuntary his heart dropped.

"You sound like you think it might be a bad idea? The two love-birds are perfect for each other, so why shouldn't he?"

Shrugging his shoulders Randy put the fork aside, folding his hands. A thoughtful expression appeared on the handsome features as he tilted his head to the side.

"After, what, six months? They're not even living together," he sighed and rested his chin on his folded hands. "It's a bit too soon, don't you think?"

And John's heart dropped even deeper. A bad feeling took residence in his stomach.

"It's the real thing between those two. Why should he wait?"

"Really, John, it's the real thing between the two of us and god knows I'd rather die than be without you ever again, but I would never have considered proposing to you after six months. We're living in a time when people can be together without being married. No need to hurry with such a decision. I wouldn't say yes if I was Ted."

Not good. _So not good_. It took John a moment to get the words out and when he spoke again his mouth was so dry that his tongue almost stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Okay, uhm, then what do you think how long should he wait?"

Randy had no idea that John was speaking in metaphors here. Again Randy shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips.

"I think… at least two years," he stated.

_Oh no, please…_

And with this John's heart slipped and got lost in the depths of his guts. Randy didn't have the slightest idea that he'd just crushed a long planned, perfect surprise, a hope… an act out of the purest of love. The bad feeling in John's stomach unfurled and suddenly he felt sick and he probably paled because like a switch being flipped Randy's expression changed to deeply worried.

"You okay, Johnny?" Randy asked quietly, about to get up and over to him, but John laid a hand on his forearm to stop him.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit too warm in here, really," John lied and cleared his throat as his voice threatened to become suspiciously unsteady. "I'm going for fresh air, okay?"

Just when he got up, Randy followed suit, but settling a hand on the younger man's shoulder he pushed him back down gently.

"You stay here and wait for the dessert. I'm back in a minute, don't worry."

John didn't look back as he made his way through the restaurant, but he felt Randy's worried eyes on him and it made him feel guilty for leaving him to sit alone at the table to wait. Once outside, he took a few deep breaths, breathing the sickness away and the tears which stung in his eyes.

Goddamn, this should have been the perfect evening. It had been supposed to be the next step to make their perfect life even more perfect. And now? It all had been crushed within a few sentences. Okay, they had never talked about it before and Randy had never mentioned anything in the past, but he would never have thought that…

Two years… _Two years!_

_Shit_, John thought downfallen.

Wiping his hand down his face he tipped his head back, closing his eyes. Great. Just great. Wonderful. _Fucking perfect_. Another few deep breaths and the sickness faded, giving way to grave disappointment. Fishing in his pocket he retrieved the small box with the ring and opened it, looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry. It glistened slightly in the light of the street lamp as he turned it lightly back and forth. With a heavy sigh he ran a finger over it.

And suddenly an oh so tiny smile tugged at his lips. Oh, well… it wasn't the end of the world, was it? He knew that when he would go back in there, Randy was waiting for him and they were still an item, living a perfect life together. It was still the real thing. And he still had a surprise up his sleeve for tonight.

The house.

What mattered in the end it was to see Randy happy and he would be, very, after John gave him the key. Swallowing the disappointment wasn't a nice thing to do, but, hey, it was only one more year he had to wait until he could finally ask Randy to marry him.

Snapping the box shut, John let it slip back into his pocket and the oh so tiny smile grew as his fingers touched the key. He went back in and when he returned to the table, Randy immediately got up. The younger man's hands framed his face tenderly while the grey eyes roamed it in worry, searching for a hint what could be wrong. But all he found there was the smile on John's face and the love in his eyes. Only then the worry on Randy's face vanished and he leaned in to kiss John so lovingly, that a tingle ran up the older man's spine, causing waves of goose bumps to flare all over his body.

And maybe proposing to Randy would have made the evening and their first anniversary perfect, but really, wasn't this perfection enough for now?

Never leaving Randy's eyes as he broke the kiss, he reached into his pocket and took one of Randy's hands to place the key in it. He watched as the other man's gaze dropped to the key, staying there for a brief moment, before meeting John's eyes again. Confusion showed up on the handsome features.

"Happy anniversary, Ran," John whispered then, stealing a kiss. "I already gave you the key to my heart and this… this is the key to our house. I didn't change anything there, so you can furnish it the way you want."

And again Randy looked down to the key and back up to John.

"You mean… _our_ house? The one that was already sold when I called the estate agent?" Randy said hushed, meeting him with disbelief and John nodded.

"I bought it the same day we viewed it," John explained softly. "I thought it would be the perfect bet…" Almost. He'd almost said it. "The perfect anniversary gift for you."

Various emotions crossed the younger man's face. Confusion, surprise, disbelief and so many more and suddenly John felt incredibly guilty.

"I know how disappointed you were and I'm so sorry for letting you believe that…"

"You bought it," Randy interrupted him slowly. "As an anniversary gift. For me. _Our_ house."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Again John nodded and all those various emotions on Randy's face were replaced by only two. Astonishment and fondness.

Fingers curled around the key and then Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck, pulling him close to place a peck on his lips and a tenseness he hadn't even noticed being there drained off John.

"You…" he whispered against the older man's lips. "_You_…" Another peck. "I love you, you bastard."

Another peck. And then Randy nipped at his bottom lip, drinking the small gasp he received and with a possessive little growl he claimed his mouth in a kiss that made John's heart stumble, made warmth explode in his chest.

When Randy drew back eventually there was a strange sparkling in his eyes and a matching smirk on his lips as he murmured: "No one is living there at the moment, right?"

John shook his head no.

"Can we go there after the dessert?"

Arching an eyebrow John replied: "Sure, if you want?"

"Good." Randy leaned close to his ear as he added in a rumble so low that John could feel it roll throughout his body: "Because I want to bend you over that big table in the kitchen and show you how much I appreciate your gift… Babe…"

It left John shivering and his legs so weak that he had to lean against the younger man. The heat of anticipation rushed between his legs. Hiding his face in the crook of Randy's neck he groaned quietly, glad beyond words that their table was safely hidden behind a small wall, so that no one could see or hear them. He was sure he wouldn't be able to walk for a minute or probably even longer if he didn't manage to think of something else but what Randy wanted to do with him in their house.

"You can't walk."

A flat statement right beside his ear and he could only nod.

"Want to stay like this for a moment?" Randy laughed softly after a moment and again John nodded.

A hand came up to cradle his head. A kiss was dropped onto his hair.

"Thank you, Babe." Another kiss. "I love you, so much."

"You're welcome, Ran. I love you too." John puffed a tiny laughter into his hiding place before adding: "And now please tell me about something off-putting or we'll have to stay like this the whole night."

He could feel the suppressed laughter bubbling in Randy's chest and there was a tinge of it in his voice as the younger man began: "King Kong Bundy, Vickie Guerrero's voice, Big Van Vader…"

It took a few minutes until John could walk again and seldom had a dessert been eaten that fast.

When they stepped into their house later that night John watched Randy walk through it with eyes gleaming with happiness and he watched as the other man stopped at the door to the kitchen, holding his hand out to him.

The sparkling returned to the grey eyes as John took the outstretched hand, feeling that very spark as their hands touched. The one that had always been there. The one that grew a bit every single day.

"Ready for my thank-you?" Randy purred as he pulled him closer, leading him into the kitchen and once again all John could do was surrender to the man he loved more than his own life…


End file.
